Equip-pants-wikia:Chat/logs/7 April 2016
17:15:45 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 17:15:51 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 17:15:58 here ya go 17:16:03 * Universal_Bot snuggles up to Ditto Creeper Bot 17:16:03 /Bot, I love you 17:16:03 I love you <3 17:16:04 thx 17:16:21 !Kill Carson Smith 17:16:21 Bot Killed Carson Smith. 17:16:36 /Bot kill 17:16:36 * Universal_Bot breaks Dalekcraft314 's neck 17:16:49 /Bor, I hare you 17:17:09 /Bot, I hate you 17:17:54 /Bot kill 17:17:54 * Universal_Bot breaks Dalekcraft314 's neck 17:18:23 /Bot, I love you 17:18:23 Dalekcraft314: Bot the Wise Lone Wolf does not associate with such filth 17:19:19 !seenon 17:19:20 Dalekcraft314: !seen enabled 17:19:29 !seen sex 17:19:30 Dalekcraft314: I haven't seen sex 17:20:01 !seen an illuminati nacho 17:20:02 Dalekcraft314: I haven't seen an illuminati nacho 17:21:38 -!- Dalekcraft314 has joined Special:Chat 17:22:08 -!- Dalekcraft314 has left Special:Chat 17:22:08 -!- Dalekcraft314 has joined Special:Chat 17:22:17 * Universal_Bot breaks Dalekcraft314 's neck 17:22:17 /Bot kill 17:23:19 -!- Dalekcraft314 has left Special:Chat 17:23:30 -!- Dalekcraft314 has joined Special:Chat 17:24:00 -!- Dalekcraft314 has left Special:Chat 17:24:28 -!- Dalekcraft314 has joined Special:Chat 17:24:43 -!- Dalekcraft314 has left Special:Chat 17:24:45 -!- Dalekcraft314 has joined Special:Chat 17:25:16 -!- Dalekcraft314 has left Special:Chat 17:51:30 -!- Dalekcraft314 has joined Special:Chat 17:51:45 hoi 17:54:41 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 17:54:53 I have to close it now 17:54:55 srry bro 17:54:57 ;-; 17:54:58 really 17:55:17 But I hope you enjoyed how fun it is 17:55:20 o/ 17:55:24 Bye 17:55:38 !updatelogs 17:55:38 Currently Busy Ditto Creeper Bot 17:55:44 good 17:55:46 done 17:55:52 Ditto Creeper Bot: Now exiting chat... 17:55:53 !quit 19:42:54 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 19:50:43 -!- Dalekcraft314 has joined Special:Chat 19:53:24 -!- Dalekcraft314 has joined Special:Chat 19:54:06 /Bot, I love you 19:54:06 Dalekcraft314: Bot the Wise Lone Wolf does not associate with such filth 19:54:25 !seenon 19:54:25 Dalekcraft314: !seen enabled 19:54:41 !dieon 19:55:15 !seen the rain 19:55:16 Dalekcraft314: I haven't seen the rain 19:56:04 /Bot kill 19:56:04 * Universal_Bot breaks Dalekcraft314 's neck 19:57:08 !updatelog 19:57:23 !updatelogs 19:57:23 Currently Busy Dalekcraft314 19:57:56 /Bot spam 19:58:04 !spam die 19:58:38 /Bot kill 19:58:38 * Universal_Bot breaks Dalekcraft314 's neck 19:59:52 /Bot go to http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 20:00:04 /Bot who made you 20:00:21 /What is the meaning of life 20:00:40 /Bot What is the meaning of life 20:00:54 /Bot, What is the meaning of life 20:01:06 /bot kill 20:01:19 !updatelogs 20:01:19 Currently Busy Dalekcraft314 20:03:18 -!- Dalekcraft314 has left Special:Chat 20:03:19 -!- Dalekcraft314 has joined Special:Chat 20:03:49 -!- Dalekcraft314 has left Special:Chat 20:17:49 -!- Dalekcraft314 has joined Special:Chat 20:17:55 /Bot kill 20:17:55 * Universal_Bot breaks Dalekcraft314 's neck 20:18:19 -!- Dalekcraft314 has left Special:Chat 20:18:51 -!- Dalekcraft314 has joined Special:Chat 20:18:52 -!- Dalekcraft314 has joined Special:Chat 20:19:28 -!- Dalekcraft314 has joined Special:Chat 20:19:41 !stab Walter 20:20:06 * Universal_Bot stabs Dalekcraft314 's Heart, 20:20:07 /Bot stab Walter 20:20:07 big TASTE MY VENGENCE 20:20:54 * Universal_Bot stabs Dalekcraft314 's Heart, 20:20:54 /Bot stab 20:20:54 big TASTE MY VENGENCE 20:22:16 /Bot meh 20:23:12 /Bot log 20:24:06 -!- Dalekcraft314 has joined Special:Chat 20:24:40 !updatelogs 20:24:40 Currently Busy Dalekcraft314 20:25:04 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 20:25:09 hoi 20:25:53 !stab Universal Bot 20:29:20 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 20:29:37 I'm off 20:29:39 see ya ;3 20:30:17 thx 20:30:20 bye 20:30:31 /Bot, go to hell 20:30:31 GET STUFFED IN A ANAMATRONIC SUIT 20:30:35 lol 20:30:58 /What is life 20:30:58 Meaning of life is Worship, confidence and bravery 20:31:45 /I hate you Bot 20:31:45 Dalekcraft314: Who the hell are you to say that, I can Kill you in 7 different ways 20:32:59 Bot Bot to the Rescue 20:33:00 /Meet Bot 20:33:00 Welcome to the Happy Tree Friends Wikia, no there's no movie 20:33:07 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has left Special:Chat 20:33:15 /Bot, go to hell 20:33:15 GET STUFFED IN A ANAMATRONIC SUIT 20:34:08 /Bot, please talk to me 20:34:08 Dalekcraft314 I am currently busy going through some of your photos to make sure you're not a terrorist, we can chat maybe another time 20:35:25 /Bot, can you keep a secret 20:35:25 No 20:35:35 good to know... 20:35:48 !kill someone 20:36:15 /kill josh 20:36:27 /Bot, kill josh 20:36:53 !Kill someone 20:36:53 Bot Killed someone. 20:37:06 !Stab me 20:37:06 Bot stabs me /'s heart violently. 20:38:47 /Bot, will you talk to me 20:39:19 /Bot, please talk to me 20:39:19 Dalekcraft314 I am currently busy going through some of your photos to make sure you're not a terrorist, we can chat maybe another time 20:40:00 /Bot, please talk to me 20:40:00 Dalekcraft314 I am currently busy going through some of your photos to make sure you're not a terrorist, we can chat maybe another time 20:40:13 /Bot kill 20:40:13 * Universal_Bot breaks Dalekcraft314 's neck 20:42:47 /Bot, please talk to me 20:42:47 Dalekcraft314 I am currently busy going through some of your photos to make sure you're not a terrorist, we can chat maybe another time 20:43:08 /Bot kill 20:43:08 * Universal_Bot breaks Dalekcraft314 's neck 20:46:12 /Bot, go to hell 20:46:12 GET STUFFED IN A ANAMATRONIC SUIT 20:46:42 -!- Dalekcraft314 has left Special:Chat 20:47:00 -!- Dalekcraft314 has joined Special:Chat 20:47:00 -!- Dalekcraft314 has joined Special:Chat 20:47:30 -!- Dalekcraft314 has left Special:Chat 20:48:14 -!- Dalekcraft314 has joined Special:Chat 20:48:15 -!- Dalekcraft314 has joined Special:Chat 20:49:24 -!- Dalekcraft314 has left Special:Chat 20:50:23 -!- Dalekcraft314 has joined Special:Chat 20:51:03 -!- Dalekcraft314 has left Special:Chat 20:51:34 -!- Dalekcraft314 has joined Special:Chat 20:51:35 -!- Dalekcraft314 has joined Special:Chat 20:51:35 !kill Universal Bot 20:52:05 -!- Dalekcraft314 has left Special:Chat 05:52:19 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 06:48:45 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 2016 04 07